Gravity Fallen (on hiatus)
by Ruinfall
Summary: After almost two years of being gone, 14-year-old Dipper and Mabel Pines have finally returned to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. Everything was perfect. Or so it seemed. There are two sides to every ending, and there is two sides to every person. Welcome all to Gravity Fallen, where there is no such thing as a happy ending. [Traumatized!Dipper] [Demon!Dipper]
1. The Dawn Of A New Day

**Important** **AN- Please Read First!: Okay I know I** _ **should**_ **be working on the Fanfic's I already have out, but I just can't help it! This idea just popped into my head one night while I was having one of my fits of insomnia, and I just HAD to write it! Bipper is one of my favorite characters in Gravity Falls; mainly because he is kind of like my two favorite characters at once. But unfortunately, this isn't going to be a TRUE Bipper fanfic because** _ **technically**_ **Bill Cipher is dead. All that's left of him now is an... imprint, I guess you could say.**

 **Anyway, this story is going to be mainly told from Dip's First Person POV, but it will sometimes include other characters POV's in the Third Person. Also, there will be a lot of PTSD on Dipper's part because seriously. Can anyone** _ **really**_ **come out of something like Weirdmageddon without being traumatized at least a LITTLE bit?**

 **Warnings will also likely be added as the story goes on.**

 **Main Characters: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Stanford (Ford) Pines, Stanley (Stan) Pines, and Bill Cipher.**

 **Main Genres: Dark, Psychological, Supernatural, Angst, and Drama. Mystery and very slight humor also now included.**

 **Current Warnings: Language, blood, and slight spoilers for the real-life Journal 3.**

 **Rated T because terrorizing my favorite characters is fun, and causing them pain is absolutely** _**hilarious!**_

 **I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters. That right goes to the great Alex Hirsch. I also do not own the cover art. I'm just borrowing it because it's really cool and it fits the story quite well.**

 **Now that** _ **that**_ **thing is done, let's get this show on the road! Please leave a review (reviews motivate me and give me life) and enjoy!**

 **+Edit: this chapter has been updated. Spelling, grammar, and wording are now (mostly) fixed. Please let me know if I've missed anything.**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

The Dawn of a New Day

* * *

 _"We beat him before…"_

 _"And we'll beat him again!"_

 _"No! It's too dangerous!"_

 _"I have some children I need to make into corpses. See you real soon!"_

 _ **"Peek-a-boo~"**_

 _"I think I'll kill one of them just for the heck of it!"_

 _The giant Bill Cipher brought me and Mabel close to his eye. Both of us were in the same hand, but yet he seemed to keep his slit pupil entirely on me._

 _"So, here we are. I am dead and you are still alive." Bill closed his eye. "You really think that you have won, haven't ya kid? You really think you have defeated me once and for all. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret."_

 _His eye snapped back open._

 _"You. Were. Wrong. You can't get rid of me_ that _easily, Pine Tree!" He began laughing maniacally. "There's no stopping what's coming, kid! No matter how much you try to stop it!"_

 _I just sat there in his hand, trying to work out this sudden change of events._

 _"Hey Pine Tree, you like knowledge don't ya? Well here's a question for you! What happens to a dream demon when its entire existence gets destroyed?"_

'What?' _At that thought, I found myself being dangled outside the pyramid window by an arm._

 _The demented triangle opened his hand and released me. I found myself screaming as I slowly fell to the wasteland below._

 _But yet, somehow, over my terrified screams, I could still hear his final words echo from all around me._

"Its soul fi **nds a NEW VESSEL."**

[[Bill is watching you sleep]]

I gasped and bolted upright. My heart pounded against my chest at what feels like a mile per second. Looking around, I remembered where I was.

I was at home, in Piedmont, with my twin sister Mabel.

I was safe. She was safe. _Everyone_ was safe.

I put a hand on my head, with my fingers spread across my face; my strange new habit.

My thoughts turned to the dream I just awoke from.

It has been almost two years since Weirdmageddon. But yet I was still having nightmares and daydreams about it. I was used to it now for the most part, sure, but this? This one was one was the worst so far. Sure, it wasn't as gory as the others. But still. It wasn't what was _done_ that scared me. No, it was what was _said._ What Bill said to me scared me more than any of my other nightmares combined.

"What happens to a dream demon when it's entire existence gets suddenly destroyed?" I repeated what the dream Bill said under my breath. "It soul finds a new vessel."

Was... Was Bill really gone? Was he going to return and- _'No. Dipper. don't think about that. Thinking about that will only trigger one of your panic attacks.'_

A loud snore suddenly filled the room. I looked over at the noise from the corner of my eye. A small smile spread grazed my face.

Mabel.

Through the darkness, I could see that Mabel was spread out across her bed. She let out another loud snore, her leg twitching in her sleep. Some of her shortened brown hair covered her peaceful set face. Indicating that her dreams were, unlike mine, free of nightmares and fear.

I chuckled at the memory of what led Mabel to cut her hair. She really shouldn't have been playing with that hot glue gun like that…

My eyes then glanced over at the digital clock on the dresser at the end of my bed. I sighed when I saw what time it was.

It was 11:43 pm. I growled with irritation.

Stupid insomnia.

I sat up and grabbed my bottle of sleeping pills off the dresser. Shaking it slightly and popping open the lid, I pulled out a small blue pill roughly the size of a pea.

I dry swallowed it and lied back down.

My eyelids soon drooped shut, and then finally….

…..Nothing...

[[Ghostaloo recommends sleeping pills for 9 out of 10 insomniac's because they are the Lord's given mercy]]

I was awoken the next day by the light of the sun shining through the curtains and into my eyes. A groan of protest escaped as I turned my body away from it, trying to fall back into the sweet embrace of slumber.

Unfortunately, the universe seemingly had other plans for me.

With every minute that passed, the warm sun beating down on my back grew increasingly more uncomfortable. I shifted around a bit, grumbling, before finally letting out a sigh of defeat. Giving up on trying to get more sleep, I threw my blankets off and crawled out of bed. A quick glance over to Mabel's side of the room revealed that she wasn't on her own. Mabel not being there made me curious about what time it was.

I looked over at the clock biting my lip. It was almost 1:00 pm.

 _'Damn, I slept in pretty late. Good thing it's Saturday. Maybe. I think._ Is _it even Saturday?'_ I shook my head and walked over to the dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes.

Recently, I've been frequently losing track of the days. Randomly falling asleep and zoning out for long periods of time was becoming kind of the new norm to me. Sure it was pretty weird and all, but that wasn't the strangest part about all this. No. The strangest (and worrying) thing about this was that sometimes after zoning out for a bit, I would wake up and find myself in a different place than I was before.

With clothes in hand, I left me and my sister's room and went into the bathroom across the hall.

I closed the door and made sure to lock it behind me. God _knows_ how many times Mabel had suddenly walked in on me while showering.

I hopped into the shower, cleaned myself, and dried off before putting on my clothes. Once done I stood in front of the mirror, looking at how much I had changed since that one fateful summer.

Staring back from the mirror was no longer that awkward preteen with a sweating problem. Now, a 14-year-old version of him stood in his place.

My brown, messy hair was a bit longer than it was before and my skin was also slightly paler. The dark circles under my eyes were much darker than they were before. Likely caused by the nightly terrors that often left me too afraid to sleep.

My eyes then wandered towards the top of my head, which was once crowned by a white and blue baseball hat.

Because of the fact that Mabel and I weren't able to make it to Gravity Falls last summer, Wendy came to visit on Christmas break. While she was here, we swapped hats once again and I got my original hat back.

Unfortunately, though, I never wore it anymore because just simply looking at that blue pine tree on the front was enough to trigger a severe panic attack. It just reminded me too much of what that psychotic triangle used to call me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. No one, not even Mabel, knew what was going on with me. I've kept it to myself.

I don't feel like it's something they should worry themselves with. Especially Mabel. Mabel really shouldn't have to worry about me when she has her own problems to deal with. Like being sent to that special art school at the end of the summer. This is a big opportunity for her, and I refuse to hinder her dreams in any way.

I blinked my eyes before squinting in confusion, which my reflection copied exactly. _'Wait, uh, how much longer was it till summer again?'_

As I stared into my eyes in the reflection, trying to remember what day it was today, I began to notice something strange about my eyes.

Were my pupils _always_ this oval?

A shiver went up my spine. It kind of reminded me of my eyes when- _'NOPE! Not going down_ that _rabbit hole again.'_

I shook my head and averted my gaze from the mirror. Quickly turning around, I unlocked the door and left the bathroom. Not sparing another glance at the mirror.

The sound of footsteps filled the house as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I stopped in front of the fridge and checked the date. It turned out that TOMORROW was June 21. The first day of summer.

My eyes widened, not really believing what they were seeing. Last I checked it was the 18th. But now was the 20th!

I spread my hand across my face and bit lip nervously as I tried to comprehend the fact that I seemed to be missing an entire day's worth of memories. This was probably the largest memory gap I'd had yet.

"So what, it's not like it matters anyway," I growled under my breath. Not even fully aware that I was even speaking. "Nothing's going to matter when I-" I finally realized what was going on and cut myself off by slapping my hands over it. My body then began shaking as fear washed over me. _'What. The. Hell. What the hell was I about to say?!'_

After a moment, I slowly removed my hands from my mouth, as if afraid it will start blabbering again without my consent. I took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm my racing heart.

I tried to forget about what just happened and opened the refrigerator. I reached in and pulled out... Doritos? What was a bag of Doritos doing in the fridge?

As I stared at the Doritos like it was an alien life-form, someone walked into the kitchen from behind me.

"Dipper!"

I tore my gaze away from the bag of Bill-shaped chips and instead turned it to my twin sister behind me.

"Hey Mabel," I greeted with a timely perfected fake smile.

Said girl was practically buzzing with excitement. Her bob-cut hair was messy and her eyes had a wild look to them.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe it? We are going back to Gravity Falls tomorrow! I'm SOOOOO excited!" Mabel cheered.

My body involuntary stiffened at the mention of returning to that dreaded town. I forced it to relax and made sure my fake smile grew wider.

"I know, right?" I seemingly agreed. "I can't wait to see everyone again!"

In response, Mabel gave a VERY high pitched squeal, making me cover my ears. Once she was done I gave her a look of annoyance.

" _Please_ don't do that again," I growled.

I then brought the cold bag of Doritos up to my eyes once again.

"Anyway, do you know why there was a bag of Doritos in the fridge?" I asked curiously as I opened up said bag. I stared down at the yellow-colored triangles with a strange feeling of pity.

"Don't you remember?" Mabel cocked her head to the side with a small frown. "You put them in there yesterday next to the cheese so that it wouldn't be 'lonely' when the 'End Times' come."

...What?

I blinked stupidly before quickly coming up with an excuse for my strange behavior yesterday.

"Oh yeah," I gave a forced chuckle. "I forgot. Quite the day it was yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Bro, you've been acting pretty strange lately. Are you okay?" I stiffened up and began sweating.

"Like right now with that thing you're doing! What is going-" Mabel was suddenly cut off by a sudden beeping. She widened her eyes and look down at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh! It's time for the new episode of Sparkletown! I'll talk to you later bro-bro, bye!" Mabel turned around and bolted out of the kitchen, leaving me once again alone with my thoughts.

I stared where Mabel was a second ago before taking a deep breath and pulling a Dorito chip out its bag. I eyed it with a rather confused frown.

"... I feel like this is somehow extremely cruel, yet I'm not even sure why." I began absentmindedly poking one of my eyes with the corner of the yellow chip.

"Oink."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Mabel's pet pig suddenly appeared out of thin air and oinked at my feet. Waddles was staring up at me with his small, coal-colored eyes. I shoved the chip that I was poking my eye with a second ago into my mouth and glared down at the pig.

"And who are _you_ staring at, ya walking piece of bacon?"

Waddles just blinked at me calmly and turned around, walking out of the room. I stared after him for a moment before raising a fist and shaking it.

"Yeah, that's right you stupid pig! You better run from me!" I threw my hands into the air. "I am the all-powerful, all-knowing Bi-" I was then cut off by Dorito chips raining down on me from above.

 _"NOOOOO!_ IT'S A REVOLUTION! MAY THE GREAT AXOLOTL HAVE MERCY ON THE FALLEN! IT'S FINALLY TIME TO BURN IN HELL FOR MY SINS!"

Once it was done raining the vengeful souls of the damned, I looked around the now kitchen-turned-battlefield. I threw my head back and groaned at the mess that I now had to clean up.

"Fuck me..."


	2. Return To Gravity Falls

~Chapter 2~

 _Return To Gravity Falls_

Reality faded in and out of focus. The faint hum and familiar twittering of the world was playing its musical symphony for me, gently lulling my endlessly tormented mind into a long forgotten feeling of tranquility.

A hauntingly familiar image flashed before in eyes and came with it the sudden feeling of my pupils contracting from its strange new oval shape to thin cat-like slits. This should have made me freak out but I felt completely and utterly numb.

The image flashed before me eyes once again.

 _Stitched Heart_

 _Glasses_

 _Psychic Kid_

 _Lama_

"-per."

 _Pine Tree_

 _Question Mark_

 _Ice_

"Dipper.'

 _Pine Tree_

 _Fez_

"Dipper?"

 _Pine Tree_

 _Sixer_

"Dipper!'

 _Pine Tree_

 _Shooting Star_

 _Mine?_

 _My Shooting Star?_

"Dipper, wake up!"

 _Pine Tree_

 _Shooting Star!_

 _Mine!_

 _MINE!_

"DIPPER!"

 _SHoOTiNG STaR iS **mINe!**_

I bolted upright, making my Shooting Star jump away a few feet back away. I stared at the rows of gray object in front of me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered the gray objects as bus seats.

Why... Why was I on a bus? Where was I going? I can't seem to remember...

"Dipper? Are you okay?"

I blinked my eyes one at a time and slowly turned my head to the side a bit, looking my confused and slightly nervous looking Shooting Star dead in the eyes. As soon as my eyes locked with hers I finally started feeling myself come to grips with reality again. My Pupils dilated back to its oval shape.

"...Mabel?" I squinted my eyes in confusion. I feel like I've just woken from a very lucid dream, but one where I was me but yet someone else at the same time.

Mabel stared at me for a moment longer become cracking a smile, but I could see it was rather forced.

"H-Hey, uh, are you feeling okay bro-bro?" The female twin asked. "I'm getting kind of worried about you..." Mabel squinted her eyes "...and have your eyes always been like that?"

Oh shit, she's starting to get suspicious! I stiffened slightly before letting out a forced laugh.

"I'm aright Mabes, you just shocked me is all and uh..." a sign suddenly started approaching on the right side, a sign I prayed I never would have to see again but right now makes the perfect distraction for my hyperactive sister.

"Look! Its the Gravity Falls sign!" I practically shouted.

Mabel gasped loudly and her eyes widened to seemingly impossible degree. Suspicions completely forgotten, the teen pushed me aside and pressed her face against the window.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Its Gravity Falls! We are here!" Cue squealing in three, two, one-

I slapped my hands over my ears. Right on cue Mabel let out one of her infamous high frequency squeals, causing the living pile of fat she insists on calling her pet to to snap awake and squeal right along with her.

Fuck. My. Life.

[[Dipper-Needs-The-Sweet-Release-Of-Ibuprofen]]

The bus rolled to a stop. Mabel was up and out the door, with Waddles under one arm and luggage in other, before the bus driver could even finish announcing our arrival.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" I heard cheer from outside. I begun sweating in my bus seat at the mention of Ford being there.

Now, to add another problem to my list, when I looked out the window to get a glance at my family outside, I noticed something in my reflection that nearly made me have a complete mental breakdown.

My eyes were starting to look like how they looked when Bill Cipher kicked me out of my body and took it over two years ago. I could see in my reflection that everything of my eye but the (still oval) pupil was starting to turn yellow.

My pupils quickly contracted to slits (from what I guessed was fear) for a moment before going to their 'normal' shape.

Oh God, I can't let anyone see my eyes- ESPECIALLY Ford! Heaven knows what he, or anyone else for that mater, would do if they saw them.

"Hurry up kid, we don't have all day!" Stan yelled from outside.

"I-I'm coming, just give me a sec!" I answered back with a nervous laugh.

Come on Dipper, think fast! What is packed with you right now that- Wait! That's it!

I quickly unzipped my duffel bag and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. I slipped them on before turning and looking at my reflection in the window again.

Perfect.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the front, each step feeling like I was walking to my own execution.

When I step off the bus I was greeted with the sight of Mabel chattering about random things non stop to our rather annoyed looking Grunkle Stan. A little was away I could see Grunkle Ford writing in what looks like a grey version of the Journals I was once obsessed with. I even had that uncanny golden six finger hand on the front.

I tore my eyes away from one of the horrific reminders of that fateful summer and instead let out a greeting.

"H-Hey..."

Our con man of a great uncle turned his attention away from my twin (who was now inspecting her arm with a look of udder fascination) and instead returned my greeting with a smile and a smart remark.

"There you are! I thought I was going to have to send in a rescue team with how long you were taking." He laughed.

"Sorry," I mumbled while scratching my cheek, not meeting Stan's gaze.

"Hey kid," my body stiffened at the word 'kid', "what's with the sunglasses?"

I begun sweating nervously. I could see from corner of my eye that Ford paused from his writing and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I-Its very sunny today. T-The s-sun was h-hurting my eyes so I put them o-on." I shuttered/laughed.

Stan blinked and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever."

Mabel suddenly appeared next to me and shoved her arm in my face.

"Look Dipper! My first mystery bug bites!" She grinned. The bites spelled out a message.

"Bon't rust yoru drother?" I mumbled, a shiver going up my spine. I know what made that message, I once read about them in Journal 3. It was made by a Soothsquito. Their bites spell out dire messages of your future. Fortunately, it seems that their tendency to misspell said messages has saved me unwanted questioning from my female counterpart.

"Okay, enough dillydallying! Its time to head to the Shack!" Stan called out with a big grin. "Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and GET INTO OUR CAR?!"

Mabel cheered with joy and ran to the Stanmobile. I just stood there nervelessly playing with the end of my yellow T-shirt, my black vest feeling like it weighed 20 pounds more then usual. Now that I think about it- WHY, of all things, did I chose these exact colors to wear? Even my shorts are black! With these colors on me and my rather demonic eyes, I was starting to look like Cipher.

I gulped, accepting my fate, and slowly followed my sweater loving sister to the car. As I passed by Ford, I could feel him still staring at me. It was really setting me on edge.

My arm started itching suddenly. I looked down and saw my own message from a Soothsquito, and for once it wasn't misspelled. I nearly had a heart attack when I read what it said.

 _The One Eyed Beast Has Returned._

[[This-Chapter-Is-Brought-To-You-By-Ominous-Messages-Made-By-Annoying-Bloodsucking-Flying-Pests!]]

The whole way to the Mystery Shack, blindfolded, I could practically FEEL Ford's suspicion of me hanging in the air.

"So, like... Last time we left Gravity Falls, Soos was made the new Mr. Mystery. Is he still or are you?" I asked Stan, trying to break the ice.

"I am! I'm back to being the good old Mr. Mystery!" The old con man chuckled. "Soos seemed to be quite happy with going back to being a plain handyman actually. I can't imagine why."

From his seat in the front of the car, I could hear Ford grumble something under his breath. The only words I could make out was "Invisible Wizard" and "Butterscotch", making me wonder what happened those two years me and Mabel were gone.

Speaking of Mabel, I could feel her feeling up the car seat next to me. "Ooo~! this seat is even more sticky then it was before!" She giggled.

God that is disgusting.

"Anyway, what have you gremlins done these two years?" Stan asked.

"I fell in love with an satyr, but he was killed trying to protect me from a secret cult that wanted to harvest my rare blood type for its immunity to demonic influences!" My twin blurted out randomly.

"I tried to escape being sent to years of therapy by lying my fucking ass off." I growled quietly under my breath. My eyes widened once I realized what I said. I really hope no one heard that.

After what was about 20 minutes of driving, I felt the car slow to a stop.

"Okay everyone, out! We are here!"

We climbed out of the car. Unfortunately, instead of getting out correctly, I fell on my face in the dirt.

I pulled my face off the ground and spat dirt out of my mouth. My pupils contracted momentarily and I growled in frustration. Damn you Fez! Damn you and this blindfold strait to hell! I'm going to make your death as slow and agonizingly painful as physically possible...

"You okay bro-bro?" Shooting Star asked.

"Of course sister~" I practically purred, "I was just thinking about how I was going to thank our _dear great uncle_ for the absolutely _wonderful_ time we are having~!"

God, what is wrong with me? I sounded like Bill for a moment there!

"...Oookay then. Grunkle Stan says we can take the blindfolds off now."

I removed my blindfold. Stan and Ford were standing a bit a ways away, the former with his arms gesturing towards the building in the middle of the clearing.

"Welcome back to the Mystery Shack, kids!"

[[Stan-Blindfolds-Kids-And-Tells-Them-To-Get-Into-His-Car-Because-That-Is-Completely-Normal! _*Sarcasm*_ ]]

Ford watched his great niece and nephew walk into the Shack with a deep frown. Dipper has been acting strange since the moment he got off the bus. He was EXTREMELY frigidity, quiet, and shook quite often.

Not to mention the weird choice of wardrobe. OTHER then the fact he was wearing sunglasses when wasn't that sunny out. Sure it just seemed like a different sized version of the cloths he wore when Ford first met the kid, but the biggest difference was the colors. Of all things, they were yellow and black.

There was also that thing the kid growled under his breath in the car on the way to the shack...

As soon as Ford saw Dipper walk through the door he heard the boy scream a few moments later. The great uncles protective instincts kicked in and he bolt into the Shack, ray-gun in hand.

Dipper was laying on the ground staring up at one of Stanley's stupid fake supernatural attractions. Dipper's mouth was wide and his jaw was shaking slightly, as was the small teens body.

"Dipper?" Ford said slowly, trying not to scare the poor kid more then he already seemed to be. I response, Dipper's head snapped towards the Author so fast he was afraid the kid was going to get whiplash.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it just three seconds. Dipper broke eye contact and got up, swiftly leaving the room though the Employs Only door, likely heading upstairs to the attic.

Ford gazed at the door with a deep feeling of suspicion.

"That boy is hiding something..."

[[Suspicious-Ford-Is-Suspicious]]

 **AN: I forgot to mention it before but I am aware that Dipper sometimes is pretty OOC. Don't worry, the personality changes are intentional. As for Dip not realizing what is going on with him, that is intentional too. He is not really thinking about it because whenever he thinks about our lovable psychotic Dorito too much (worship him) he tends to have a panic attack. PTSD does that to you... Well, at least it does for me. I'm not sure how other people's PTSD works, I just know how mine does.**

 **AN: Okay so I'm going to stop mentioning the change of pupils all the time. But do note that when Dip starts acting weird (Bill like) his pupils become slits, okay?**


	3. Hourglass

**AN: I forgot to mention before. This story is going to quite long (mainly because I want to take my time with it and add lots of depth) and it MIGHT has a sequel (or a prequel about Mabel and my Satyr OC) some time in the future. There is a reference somewhere in this chapter, can you find it? ;)**

 **Review answering time!**

 **Guest:** love this story so much! i hope ford finds out whats wrong soon. one thing is that i feel like dipper would be more concerned and would probably tell mabel if something like this were to occur. i cant imagine him keeping this to himself. unless bill was preventing him for doing so

 **My Answer:** _Oh my gosh, it makes me SOOO happy when people say they like my work! As for why Dipdop isn't telling Mabel... Its going to be reviled the reason why a bit later. Don't want to give too much spoilers right? ;)_

 **Guest:** are ypu going to finish this? its great

 **My Answer:** _*Chuckle* I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story. Its just... without constant reminders that I am doing a good job, I usually start second guessing myself and begin losing motivation..._

 **Now lets get on with the show! Please leave a review? Please? _*Cute Kitten Eyes*_**

 **PS. You should check out the Gravity Falls Original Song called Broken Memories. It was made by** **Komodo Chords** **. Its a instrumental about the when Stan sacrifices his memories to stop Bill and end Weirdmageddon. Its sad yet very beautiful. Go check it out, okay?**

~Chapter 3~

 _Hourglass_

Darkness covered the room. The only light that could be seen was from 7 candles set in a circle around the sitting Stanford Pines. In front of him was a bowl, which the older man was putting a strange list of things into, mumbling under his breath.

"One cup of water. Three teaspoons of pink Himalayan salt. One tablespoon of ground unicorn horn. Two quarts of axolotl blood. And finally..."

Ford pulled a glowing gold egg out of his coat pocket. He eyed the egg before cracking it three times on the edge of the bowl. Pulling it open, he let its insides flow into the bowl.

"...an egg from a Prophagoose," Ford sighed. "Why am I even still doing this? I haven't been given a prophesy once since I first started."

Ford remembered when he first started making the potion. It was a little over a half a year ago, shortly after returning to Gravity Falls with his twin brother Stanley from they're journey around the world on the Stan O' War. Ford felt compelled to find out what was next for his family, what new danger lurks around the corner. To be prepared if he and Stan needed to protect Mason and Mabel once again.

He grabbed a stirring spoon and mixed the ingredients together. Once done, Ford brought the potion filled bowl up to his mouth, drinking every drop.

Setting the bowl back down, he waited for a reaction. After what felt like forever of hopeless waiting, the man sighed in defeat.

"No reaction, again." Ford grumbled and started to get up, ready to clean up his mess and head to bed. But as he stood up, the older man's vision started tunneling.

Ford gasped and stumbled back down to the ground. Images begun flashing by his eyes.

 _Dipper curled up in on himself on his bed with a haunted look to his eyes. Tearful Dipper yelling at a shocked looking Mabel. Mabel holding her brothers pine tree hat like it was her only lifeline. Ford standing over Mabel protectively with a gun in his hands pointing at... Dipper?_

Something whispered in his ear.

 _"Returning, returning, the demon of dreams. His legacy will shake the world at its seams. Broken pine trees will hid the beast. The mind of the tormented will be his feast."_

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the images seized their assault on Ford's mind.

'Something is big is coming. Everyone is in danger and Dipper is involved in it somehow...'

That was his last thought before sleep won its battle over him.

[[Protective-Ford-Is-Best-Ford]]

Darkness covered the attic bedroom. Unlike my dear sister (who was knocked out cold) I was sitting on my bed wide awake.

My hand swiftly moved across a page in my journal, my demonic glowing eyes casting enough light for me to see what I was writing. Not that it mattered anyway, nothing I was writing made any sense.

But where is the fun in making sense?

I chuckled when I heard my Shooting Star snort in her sleep. She turned to her side and mumbled about someone named Dustin.

...Who is Dustin?

[[What-Is-Mabel-Dreaming-Of?]]

 _Mabel ran through the forest. Her breath was coming out in short gasps as she was pulled along by the hand by the dirty-blond teenage boy in front of her._

 _"Come on Mabel, they are ganging! You've got to run faster!"_

 _"I'm trying Dustin! I can't..." Mabel panted, "my body... my body hurts..."_

 _Dustin looked behind him that the weak and blood covered girl who looked like she was about to drop dead. A look of realization passed over Dustin's eyes and he stopped running._

 _"Oh God, you in no shape to be running," He mumbled. "Look's like we going to have to do this the old fashioned way."_

 _Dustin kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants, revealing that he was goat from the waist down. He sighed at the feeling of his tail finally being free instead of cramped in his stupid human jeans._

 _"Dusty no... you can't show your... bottom half! What if... they see? They will k-kill you for being a-" Mabel stopped her protesting and broke down in a fit of harsh coughing._

 _"Mabel," the young Satyr reached his hand out and gently cupped her cheek while gazing into her eyes with a look of sad determination, "I don't care if they find out that I'm a goat demon. All I care about is getting you to safety."_

 _There was a shout from somewhere farther back behind them. Dustin's hazel colored eyes widened and he bleated with what sounded like a mix of frustration and nervousness._

 _The goat boy quickly scooped Mabel into his arms and took off once again, but much faster then before._

Mabel turned in her bed, mumbling in her sleep the name of the young goat demon she longed to see once again.

"Dustin..."

[[Sad-Mabel-Is-Sad]]

 **AN: A short chapter, yet very important. Aside from the prophesy, it also introduces Mabel's subplot. And it isn't just some random subplot ether. It will have an big role later in the story, so pay attention okay? ;)**


End file.
